


Scarfs

by just_a_state_of_mind



Series: Life As A Superhusband [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_state_of_mind/pseuds/just_a_state_of_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the bus stop to get milk and Tony gets cold. What can Steve do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarfs

Tony and Steve stood together at the bus stop.

‘Why are we doing this again?’ Tony grumbled, his breath coming in great white clouds as it hit the frost laden air. Steve looked down at him and cocked an eyebrow.

‘It’s good for you,’ he answered, ‘And besides, you wanted milk.’ Tony harrumphed and kicked at the floor with the toe of a shoe that probably cost more than Steve would be comfortable guessing.

‘Good for me my ass,’ he muttered, ‘And milk’s overrated.’ He looked up at Steve with a frown. ‘If I catch pneumonia and, die I’m blaming it on you.’ Steve just laughed and shook his head.

‘You’re such a drama-queen,’ he teased, nudging Tony with his elbow. Tony scowled and smacked his arm before stomping away to the other end of the bus shelter. He lasted about thirty seconds before a sudden gust of wind sent him shivering back to the slightly warmer area surrounding Steve. _Man this guy puts out heat_ ,Tony thought.

‘Steeeeebe,’ he whined, ‘I’m cold. Make it stop.’

‘Geez. Could you be any more childish?’

‘I could throw a tantrum if you like.’

‘That won’t be necessary.’ Steve said hurriedly. He unwound the scarf Clint had suddenly (and bizarrely) decided to knit him the other week and hooked around Tony’s neck, drawing him close. Tony murmured in appreciation and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist. Steve dropped a kiss on the genius’ head. ‘Better?’ he asked.

Tony lifted his head from Steve’s chest and grinned.

‘Much better.’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be awesome :)


End file.
